


It all Started with You

by KureKai_King



Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boat, Love, M/M, Reminiscing, Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Yuuto and Wataru take a little boat trip together and Yuuto reveals how their idea of a 'ship' came to be
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It all Started with You

**Author's Note:**

> YUUWATA WEEK IS HERE!!! YAAAY!!  
> Thank for the creator of giving us a whole week for my OTP :'3

“I knew your dad was a sailor but I didn’t know you knew how to sail to,” Yuuto said as he watched Wataru inspect the small boat they’d decided to rent for the day, looping a rope around his arm.

“He used to take me out on the sea at times, albeit reluctantly. If I wasn’t allowed to be left at home by myself then I’d have to go with him so I observed and read a lot of Captains’ journals and eventually learnt a thing or two”.

“That’s interesting,” Yuuto tilted his head, “So you never wanted to become a sailor yourself? You’re pretty good at it from what I’ve seen”.

“You give me too much credit sometimes, it’s nothing special. Besides, I’ve been too busy chasing my brother and music to even begin thinking about sailing as a career,” Wataru laid the rope on a barrel and smiled brightly at Yuuto, “Come on, we can get a good look from the front deck”.

Yuuto saluted with a grin of his own, “Aye aye, Captain!”

Wataru glared at him, “Don’t you ever say that to me again or it’s man overboard”.

Yuuto simply just chuckled and followed him all the same.

The breeze was fair to them; not too gentle but not too rough either. It was perfect for them to just simply drift across the water under Wataru’s control with Yuuto helping where he could under his partner’s direct. It felt different since Yuuto was usually the one leading with Wataru following in his footsteps. They let the boat settle to a stop eventually and climbed up onto the roof, settling themselves down beside each other.

“Wow, it’s really peaceful out here, huh? So different from the city…”

Wataru chuckled lightly, “So silly, of course it is! There’s nothing here but nature’s law. The ocean’s order and its own chaos lurking down beneath the surface. There’s probably so much that goes on down there that we have little to no knowledge about. Nothing but myths and legends told down from pirates to sailors and then the innkeepers letting them rest for the nights on land”.

“Wataru…since you major in literature, even if it’s for your lyric writing…write a book about sea monsters for me, would you?”

“H-Haa…? Why would I do that?”

Yuuto sniggered as he rested his head on Wataru’s shoulder, “I’m just saying that your imagination is probably even larger than mine come to think of it; you came up with the idea of Ren being a desert traveller after all”.

“Okay you’re the one who connected that to being Ren, I just followed along with your idea of our band being a ship. So if anything, you’re the one with the bigger imagination who should be writing stories like that~”

“Hm, but do you know why I started that up?”

“Because you’re an idiot who I somehow fell in love with?” Wataru rolled his eyes, playfully.

Yuuto chuckled as he looked up at him, “It’s because of your name”.

“M-My name…?”

“Mhm! It means voyage, doesn’t it? Wataru…,” the name so familiar rolled off his tongue with ease as his mind began to wander while he explained his reasoning, “When we first met, I knew we’d stay together for a long time. I wanted to experience so much with you…like a journey, a voyage of undiscovered treasure troves! And then when I found out you were into music and even played, it just made me even more excited about having met you! The first mate on my ship… Because that’s what people often think of when you think of voyages. Adventure out at sea~! So…yeah, I got the idea just from your name”.

Wataru stayed silent and Yuuto grinned to himself, relishing in the moment of having captured his partner unguarded and left him speechless. It was then that Wataru’s hand found his and shyly linked their fingers together as their boat bobbed gently on the waves gliding underneath.

Eventually, Wataru found his voice, “You mean that…? Even though we’d just met, you knew I’d stay with you…for so long… Yuu…”

“What is it?” Yuuto lifted his head just as Wataru leant into him and pressed his forehead against the crook of his neck in return.

“I love you,” the redhead whispered, “You make me so happy~…”

Yuuto smiled, sliding an arm around him and kissing his crown, “I love you, too, Wataru. I’m the luckiest man alive from having met you. Sure, I didn’t ever know our friendship would turn into something romantic like it has done, but that doesn’t mean I’m only lucky to just meet you because of how things would turn out. I’m lucky to have met my best friend first and foremost. Like…if we keep with the ship metaphor and all, then it’s like you came to my aid amidst a raging storm formed deep in my heart and showed me the light of the sun all over again”.

“Yuu…,” Wataru shook his head, Yuuto feeling his smile press against his skin as he shifted closer to him, “You’re so silly sometimes”.

“Heh, so are you, you know~”

“I am not!”

Yuuto just laughed, hugging Wataru tightly and feeling himself get lost in the warmth only Wataru could give him.

He hoped that their voyage together would continue for many, many years to come as they entered the next chapters of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter, I scream back about YuuWata - [DemonWings](https://twitter.com/DemonWings)


End file.
